


Seatroll's Bloodlust

by enygmashow



Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: Other, Rainbow Drinker Eridan AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-09
Packaged: 2018-04-08 01:05:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4284816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enygmashow/pseuds/enygmashow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A strife seems to be commencing. The Prince of Hope stands ready, wand in hand as he prepares for whatever the Mage of Doom has. This strife and its outcomes could change the entire fate of this timeline.</p>
<p>A timeline which is already doomed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

VIEW ALTERNATE TIMELINE ==>

A strife seems to be commencing. The Prince of Hope stands ready, wand in hand as he prepares for whatever the Mage of Doom has. This strife and its outcomes could change the entire fate of this timeline.

A timeline which is already doomed.

 

  
BE THE PRINCE ==>

Your name is ERIDAN AMPORA and you are preparing to go about with your plans to join BEC NOIR. This four horned pile of lard decided to stop you for the sake of your Ex, who you wished would've joined you, so thus you began round two. The songs of the angels echo in your mind, their speech slowly translating as you figure out how to use your wand. Then everything just, _clicks._

Everything makes sense, and as you raise your wand he sends a minor optic blast your way. A loud CRACK is heard and you're both pushed back, and you pause to stare at your wand and wonder how the fuck it did that. Psionics crackle like mad, all eyes on you two as Sollux rises in the air, glasses now in hand. Your eyebrows furrow as you lift the wand, white rays of hope (or something similar to that) engulfing you and lifting you off the ground. Power seems to take over, bottles of past rage tucked away burst, and another even louder crack fills the room. Then silence.

Feferi is behind you, Kanaya and Karkat somewhere else as you stare at Sollux's corpse...no wait, he's still breathing. You knocked him out, you _won_. Your lip twitches as you look at your wand, simply in awe of your abilties. Maybe you can fight Jack, maybe--

A sharp pain comes from your back and you fall, eyes wide as the wand slips from your hands. You gag, coughing up blood as whatever stabbed you is pulled out of your chest. You can't breathe, you're dying. You're _dying_ and she-- she did this.

Warm hands flip you over as Karkat flips you over, quiet murmurings in the distance seeming as foreign as the Angels songs did way back when. You wheeze, Karkat's frantic words being a blur as Kanaya seems to have walked over to Feferi. Her scleras are red with rage, something you never saw before, and for once you're scared of her. Maybe, she did this for him. She cares for him, and probably thing he's dead but really he's...alive.

You must have said something, the color draining from her eyes and face as she drops the trident. Someones crying, and a soft crackle makes your fin flicker before it seems to be just you and Karkat. Normally when you see Karkat you get a warm, platonic feeling. But now, you're scared, you're really fucking scared and _oh dear god you're gonna die._ Karkat's laughing, or no, he's crying. He's yelling at you. He's panicking, calling you an idiot and holding on to you for dear life...and then with that.

Darkness.

==> ACT 1: BEGIN.


	2. BE THE KNIGHT ==>

BE THE KNIGHT ==>

Your name is KARKAT VANTAS and you just saw your friend get stabbed in the back by the girl who once was his moirail. You also saw your best friend fly into the wall and crack it, along with possibly most of his bones, thanks to the probably now DEAD friend. Both you and Kanaya are staring in shock as Feferi tugs her trident out of Eridan's body, the guy coughing as he shakes. One look at Feferi sends chills down your spine, and it's a sight that used to haunt your dreams. A mad tyrian with a bloody trident. Except this time, royal blood stains the trident, and oh dear _god_ why is this happening.

Your first instinct is to run to Eridan, seeing that Kanaya is going to Feferi. You flip him over to see his face nearly covered in blood, his eyes glassy but he definitely notices you. You're panicking, biting your lip as you glance at Sollux. "Ohh my god, oh my fucking god what did you DO?!" You nearly choke on your words, not sure who you're addressing but either or you want answers. You weren't expecting a reply from Eridan, since you were listening in on Kanaya and Feferi.

 

"H-he'ss...aaal-i-ve"

Silence seems to take over, and you hear Feferi's trident drop, your eyes wide as you repeat his words. "He-He's alive? Who? Who the hell is--" Oh. Your gaze goes to Sollux, Feferi choking on a sob as she realizes that yes, her matesprit is alive. "Oh my god. Kanaya, Feferi-- Just, go to the core! The matriorb is your priority just get that over with!" Kanaya looks at you, then at Eridan, who is murmuring something that you can barely pick up. Scared. He's scared, he's repeating the same thing over and over again as he shakes and shakes.

You glare at Kanaya now, hissing out. "Just _GO!_ " You bark, looking at Sollux. "I-- Fuck. I can take care of this." Eridan's shaking stops as the transportalizer crackles, and then you laugh quietly. "You're an _idiot_ , y-you know that? A fucking IDIOT!" Laughter turns into quiet crying as he repeats his 'im scared', voice hoarse before he feels colder than normal. He's gone.

The possibility of him being spared on Derse is little to nothing, but it's worth the shot. Wiping away your tears, you lean over his corpse and press your lips against his, the mere idea of him being a-okay after this boiling in the back of your mind.

You pull away, slowly placing down his corpse as you stand, going to update those who are wandering about on what happened. After another memo, you grab Sollux, then do your best to abscond with chills running down your spine.

Gamzee's lost it, Eridan's dead, Sollux's passed out.

This is fucked up.


	3. ==>

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eridan's POV.

==>

Time passes on the Land of Wrath and Angels, the angels being...surprisingly quiet. You haven't seen a single one tonight. No twisted harmonies, no soft whispers, not a single word is sung by them. Are they gone? Did they flee your planet? That would be amazing, having an empty planet to yourself. A planet for the Prince of Hope to rule...

_Bing!_

Your trollian glasses go off and you quickly equip them, a bit surprised by the rust colored text.

~

\--- apocolyseArisen [AA] began trolling caligulasAquarium [CA] ---

AA: hi!  
AA: im quite surprised that you managed to loaf around in your land for this long and not realize whats what  
AA: it has to be a new record if anything!  
CA: wwhat  
CA: wwhat the ever lovvin fuck are you talkin about wwith all this records an loafin about  
CA: infact howw do you even knoww wwhat im doin  
CA: havve you been hangin wwith fef or somethin similar to that  
AA: nope  
AA: i can see you actually!  
AA: look outside  
CA: outside  
CA: i am outside wwhat the hell  
AA: just look around then!  
AA: ill let you figure this out  
CA: wwhat  
AA: see you soon!  
CA: no wwait  
\--- apocalypseArisen [AA] ceased trolling caligulasAquarium [CA] ---  
CA: sigh

~

You keep the glasses on, standing up and look around LOWWA carefully. Everything seems normal except...that window? You dont remember that being there. Step by step you walk closer, the cold quiet background of LOWAA changing to the stormy seas as you peak out a violet tinted window. You don't exactly see anyone, well minus your faint reflection... Did you get paler? What happened to your hair? Taking a moment to quickly fix your hair, you hear a soft knocking on the other window.

Oh. There she is.

You open the window, the land troll flying in and landed gracefully on the wooden floor of your hive. You give her a weird look, slowly closing the window before clearing your throat. "Mind explainin' what the hell this is, or whats goin' on? The latter one would be better if anythin'."

She simply smiles, stretching out before taking the time to reply. "Well! I'm going to be as curt as possible, since I'm kinda outta breath right now." She begins, clapping her hands together. "It's simple honestly, you're in a dream bubble." A what, dream bubble? Oh right, the things Feferi made. "...Which either means you're dead or asleep! I can't exactly tell yet." She shrugs, making a face as she thinks.

"Asleep or..Dead. Right, got it." You grumble, going to mess with your cape but finding it gone. Huh. Walking to the closet, you open a draw and dig around until you find another cape, Aradia watching you as you do so.

"Do you remember anything?" She asks, her smile fading to a neutral expression.

 _Do you remember anything..._ Yet again, something clicks, and the feeling is familiar. You have a minor understanding to what you were doing prior to this, and you begin walking to the door. Opening it, you're greeted with the lab, just how you saw it minutes ago.

"I was, here. I was gonna talk to Fef an then..help Kan with the orb. Yeah." Your eyes remain locked on the horn pile as you stand there, a cold feeling in your chest. Aradia moves next to you, staring at you with curiosity. "She was there with Captor, glubbin' in the horn pile an what not. I explained my plan an he started gettin' all grouchy an buttin' in." The cold feeling warms up to one that makes you on your toes as you look at the wall, which apparently has some cracks in it. "We fought. I won. He got knocked out an--" Pain. That's what you suddenly feel. A sharp pain digging into you and you're-- you're bleeding.

  
Gripping your shirt, you stare at your chest in horror as Aradia's curious look changed to one of concern. Your cape is on the floor, and you see a large blood stain-- a violet blood stain-- right where you stood.

"Are you alright?" Aradia asks, her voice hush as she places a hand on your shoulder. 

"I-- Didn't realize she was behind me. She fuckin' stabbed me an it was scary, no,  _horrifyin'_ just, dyin' and all." She frowns, her thumb running circles in your shoulder in attempt to comfort you. 

"I can confirm dying isn't a pleasant experience, in all honesty I prefer living any day, and from the looks of it, you can have a second chance!" 

You pause, looking at her with a raised eyebrow as you taste something. Something rich yet, metallic. What...You must be drooling or something, she's looking at you funny. What kind of highblood are you? Wiping your mouth on your sleeve, you mumble a quiet apology before checking whats on your sleeve. Blue. That's...not drool. Oh god is that blood, what the fuck. 

"Oh god." You stare in horror because last time you checked you don't bleed blue, and Aradia moves her hand and looks at you weirdly before she just, vanishes.

You come to with the corpse of Equius Zahhak in hand, blood staining your shirt as you tear open his neck with your teeth, quickly draining the blood from him as he stares at nothing with glassy eyes wide with fear. You don't know what you're doing, oh god what are you doing. Dropping his corpse, you begin walking down the hallway again, limping slowly before you run a bloody hand over the wall. Someone says something and your eyes go wide before...

It happened again. You blacked out and ended up coming two with the corpse of an olive blood in hand, scratches on your arm, and someone calling out your name.

You're fucked.


End file.
